


Coup de Foudre

by TheNuttyCracker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNuttyCracker/pseuds/TheNuttyCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes, falling in love is a lot like being struck by being lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup de Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the love square (any of the ships tbh) of Miraculous (which is not mine btw), but could fit any characters as I did not mention any names or anything like that.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know, coup de foudre means "love at first sight" but a more literal translation is "struck by lightning"
> 
> Enjoy!

Falling in love is like being struck by lightning. You're given all the warning signs, like a stormy sky or the way you notice her eyes sparkling when she laughs. Or the sound of thunder cracking up above, not unlike how her laughter floats along until it hits you and warms you from the inside out. You're told how to avoid it, by staying indoors or ignoring how happy you feel when she's around. You're supposed to stay away from trees, just like you should try to stay away from her (which never works). And in the end, when the lightning finally does strike, it is so sudden and clear, like how you know in one blinding instant just how much you love her. Both are quick, exhilarating flashes of power and emotion, and both strike deep within you. One leaves scars, and the other leaves heartbreak.


End file.
